


Its All in Your Hands

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha Minato, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Extreme Age Gap, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Naruto has a vagina, Naruto is a toddler when the sex starts, Naruto is adopted, Needles, Omega Naruto, Omegaverse, PTSD, Parent/Child Incest, Pee, Rutting, Shota, Shotacon, Toddlercon, Vaginal tearing, You've been warned, bond marking, breeding mentioned, bullying in chapter 2, child grooming, dubcon, fucked up situations, intersex omega, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Basically Naruto is raised by Kakashi after Minato and Kushina die and since Kakashi starts the grooming very young he's used to the sexual touches and thinks that's how love works.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. There's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic IS meant to be a heavy/dark topic. Which i know is to much to handle/crosses a line for some people but it's exactly what i meant to write and tagged appropriately, so if you cannot handle that then please leave. No need to comment. I just felt a bit safer moving this fic to anonymous after getting a few judgmental comments. But i'll still be continuing it when i have the spoons to write.

****

It's all in your Hands

Kakashi woke with a start, a scream making its way from the young alpha's lips as he practically jumped from the bed. He couldn't stop picturing it. Obito's face under the rock, the blood dripping down his chin. The memories of that day haunted him, seeping their way into his dreams. A thousand what ifs plagued his mind. If only he hadn't been so stubborn, if only he'd listened better, if only he had his team work down. Beating himself up wouldn't help of course but Kakashi was alone with his unhealthy thoughts far to often. Getting out of bed, the boy scrubbed his face and hands compulsively before putting his mask and gloves on. He pulled his ninja sandals on as well, before leaving the house.  
“Ikimasu!” Kakashi waved to the empty house as he shut the door. He walked the streets of Konoha, trying to retain some semblance of normalcy, but there was none. An empty feeling in his chest and heart. Sighing to himself, Kakashi went the only place he could think of, the hokage tower. Instead of making his way up the long winding stairs to Minato's office Kakashi hopped to the top of the tower and waited outside the Hokage's window, pulling out a book to read while he waited. The hokage soon got done with his meeting, walking to the window.

“Kakashi, I know you're out there. I felt your chakra.” he said calmly. Kakashi tucked his book away, hopping inside the window.

“I'm sorry for your loss.” Minato spoke, but Kakashi just shrugged, looking at the floor. He tried to keep his scent in check, not wanting Minato to smell the distressed Alpha tinge.

“Happens all the time. Ninja die. It's what we do.” He said coldly.

“I suppose that's true.” Minato smiled softly, making his way to a couch he kept in the corner of his office. “Can I tell you something Kakashi.” Kakashi plopped lazily next to him.

“I suppose you can.” he shrugged again.

“My wife is pregnant.” Minato looked at him solemnly.

“Oh congrats.” Kakashi spoke coolly, expecting that to be the end of it.

“No no that's not what I wanted to tell you.” Minato shook his head. “She's pregnant but... I'm not happy about it.” Minato pursed his lips. Distressed and anxious alpha scent flooded the air. “Actually I'm gay. I can't leave Kushina alone to raise our son. What kind of awful person would I be if I abandoned her now?” Minato's face twisted with anguish, as he held his head in his hands.

“You'd be human.” The young ninja replied. Not knowing how to comfort Minato in this situation, Kakashi did the only think he could think of, lowering his mask, he leaned in and kissed the older alpha softly, tentatively and then as the hokage kissed back, again more deeply, exploring inside his mouth with the awkward motions of someone who had never kissed someone before. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss a moment.

“Me too. I... I'm gay.” The teenager crawled into Minato's lap, grinding his erection down into the hokage's crotch as he kissed him again, more deeply and passionately. Minato put his hands on Kakashi's hips, steadying the younger alpha as he swallowed the boy's moans. They stayed like this for awhile, Kakashi frantically humping against Minato, grinding their erections together through their clothes as he chased his orgasm. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss, panting and breathless.

“Let me help you.” Minato reached inside the boy's pants, giving a few strokes of his fist around Kakashi's cock as the boy tensed, his knot inflating in minato's hand as he came with a low growl.

“Hhhh, Minato!!” Minato held him close as Kakashi rode the aftershocks of his orgasm, shuddering in his arms.

“What about you Minato?” Kakashi asked. Minato just shook his head. “I've enjoyed our short time together here. You can do something for me next time Kakashi.”

Kakashi had needed to feel something that day and Minato had needed someone too. It was a bit awkward them both being alphas but their affair continued until the day Minato and Kushina both died. Ah yes Naruto's birthday.

****

  
**(Extremely underage shota/toddlercon below this line. Don't fucking say you weren't expecting it, you've been warned.)**

****

There's Only Us

Sakumo was gone. Obito and Ring were gone. Minato and Kushina were gone. Kakashi and Naruto had both lost so much in such a shot time.They only had each other to cling to for comfort. Two orphans thrown together in a world full of hate. They were each other's someone to come back to now. They were each other's home.

Kakashi crawled into the bed he shared with Naruto as usual, but this time he hovered a little longer over the small boy's body. Kakashi reached his hand under the sheets, fondling at the boy's boxers until he found his genitals. Being so young he hadn't presented yet but the doctor's had said Naruto would be an omega, which was pretty evident by his anatomy. He brushed a hand over the boy's pussy lips at first, before settling on fondling his tiny cocklet for now. It wasn't very big at all, which was pretty standard for the boy's dynamic, so he didn't quite need to wrap his hand around it instead just palming at it, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive opening at the tip. Naruto just blushed as Kakashi leaned in for a kiss, kissing him more deeply than a normal parent would, sucking at the boy's tongue. A strange sensation came from where the older ninja was rubbing. Naruto began to whimper and squirm under Kakashi's Ministrations.

“D-dad-dy.. mmmfff... I...” Kakashi reached his other hand up stroking the boy's bright blond hair softly as he looked into his face.

“It's okay Naruto, I'm here.” Small hands dug into the copy ninja's shirt, clinging to him. His safe harbor. Kakashi's hand sped up, though still continuing to only rub on top off the fabric.

“Daddy... no.... I..pee.” Naruto whined. Scared, he tried to push the older ninja away.

“N-no Naruto, it's okay. You won't pee. Let yourself go. It will feel good. I promise you're safe.” As he whispered reassurances into the boy's ear, Kakashi held Naruto closer, as his small frame began to tremble through his first orgasm.

“There's a good boy.” Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Feel good baby?” Naruto just nodded, shyly, still out of breath, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“See you did a good job for daddy.”

“I do good.” Naruto smiled wide at the praise.

Untangling Naruto from himself, Kakashi pulled away a bit, repositioning himself in his boxers. God Naruto really turned him on. The things he wanted to do to this boy. Kakashi sighed, dragging himself out of bed, he went to the bathroom and took care of himself quickly. When he got back Naruto had already dozed off, hugging his kyubii plushy, thumb in his mouth. He looked so peaceful like this. Kakashi curled around his adopted son protectively, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face and kissing his forehead softly.

“Sweet dreams sunshine.” There were no bad dreams anymore. Only the orange sunshine of Naruto's smiles and the warmth of Naruto's little body next to his. Naruto got exceptionally hot for a toddler, perhaps it was the foxes chakra, but the boy was like a mini heater. Kakashi found this to be extremely comforting.

When Kakashi woke, Naruto had already been awake, playing quietly. Naruto toddled up to him, rubbing his little face into his adopted dad's crotch affectionately.

“Daddy, lub you!” Kakashi's breath hitched at the toddler's action, as he felt his member harden a bit in his pants from Naruto's movement. He reached to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately.

“Aaww daddy loves you too sunshine!” Kakashi pulled Naruto up into his arms, carrying him to their bed where he sat him down carefully.

“Hey baby, you wanna play a game?” Kakashi asked tentatively. Naruto nodded.

“Lub games.” the two year old said, waving his arms in the air, ecstatic at the idea.

“Okay baby, daddy is going to make some white stuff come out of his pee pee, all you have to do is sit right here and wait, and catch as much of it as you can in your mouth.” Naruto didn't understand everything but he still nodded.

“Otay daddy.” This kid was literally so sweet and innocent, Kakashi's heart hurt for him. Kakashi pulled out his cock and began stroking it.

“Daddy big.” Naruto giggled as he watched Kakashi in wonder, sucking his thumb. Kakashi felt his climax building after awhile, he shuddered, letting out a relieved deep moan as he sprayed cum across Naruto's face. The boy just laughed, looking confused as some of the cum landed in his mouth. The older ninja tucked his member back into his pants, picking up his boy, he left little kisses on his face. Kakashi didn't know why he was like this. Maybe it was how lonely and touch starved the ninja was after all these years. Or all the trauma he'd been through, the things he'd seen. But he'd certainly become a fucked up person. At least Naruto still loved him though, that was something.

“Hungy!” Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Yes we should have breakfast huh sunshine?” Kakashi carried him to the kitchen to get ready for their day. He strapped Naruto in his highchair as he started in on breakfast. And so it was that the days passed like this. Kakashi caring for his young son in all the normal ways a father would, but also grooming the boy for sex. The little omega wasn't bothered by the alpha's touches, he was use to stuff like being randomly groped and made out with. The young ninja had come to associate sexual contact as a form of a love.


	2. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 year old Naruto gets bullied, Kakashi has an extreme reaction to this as an alpha and decides he needs to give Naruto a mating bond. So basically they fuck. Also warning for vaginal tearing and mention of needles. (like to stitch someone up not the kind for shots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically i was asked why i write this fic and i really don't know tbh, i just enjoy exploring, darker/taboo topics. Also i think i might do the heat chapter next and that's it, i didn't intend for this fic to be huge, but not sure if i think of more things i might add them.

****

**Nowhere to Run**

The crowd of kids gathered around Naruto now, leering, and insulting him. He had nowhere to run or hide.

“You sick freak!” Kick! 

“Stupid Fox!” Punch! Smack!

“What a dumb little omega demon!”

“I bet your adopted dad doesn't even love you!” repeated punches and kicks. The blond didn't say anything, he only held his hands over his face, as the other children took their turns beating him. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was a freak. Maybe Kakashi only took pity on him. Naruto's mind spiraled into these kind of negative thoughts before he passed out. The children ran off, laughing menacingly into the distance, leaving Naruto alone to die in the snow.

Iruka found Naruto's limp body, bruised and beaten and passed out in the snow. 

“NARUTO!” He cried in anguish, but the little omega remained unresponsive. His chakra signature was weak. It was a good thing the teacher was a beta or he may have panicked more in this situation. Instead Iruka scooped the limp little 7 year old's body into his arms and began his way back to Leaf Village as fast as he could. Iruka landed in front of Kakashi's house with a thump, as he knocked on the door frantically. 

“Naruto you know I keep the door-” Kakashi started as he opened the door. His words died on his tongue when he saw his son. The copy ninja's expression deepened beneath his mask as he scooped his frail, beaten boy into his arms. The alpha in him panicked. My omega hurt. Son. Hurt. I was a bad alpha. Iruka's looked distraught as well as he frantically tried to explain the situation and how he found the young ninja laying in the snow. He tried ,not to panic as he listened.

“Thank you for bringing him home. I've got it from here.” Kakashi carried Naruto the king bed the two shared, laying him down gently before grabbing the first aid kit. He tended to each wound carefully, cleaning and bandaging Naruto as gently as he could. He didn't know medical jutsu himself but fortunately the fox's chakra though low seemed to already be tending to the smallest cuts. He cupped Naruto's cheek softly, watching him sleep. I almost lost you, the older ninja thought. I was almost alone again. 

Naruto was a in a coma for a few weeks. Every day Kakashi tended to his wounds, cleaning him and changing the bandages. Worrying over him as he watched his son sleep fitfully. Though he wanted to rip the boys who'd beaten Naruto a new one, he tried to keep his overprotective alpha instincts in check. The alpha resolved then and there that he would never let such harm come to his adopted omega son again. He made a plan. He'd just have to bond with Naruto. If I mating bond was set in place then he'd be able to track Naruto through it the next time he was in trouble. Naruto was so young, and though they did a lot of sexual things, they hadn't had penetrative sex yet. Knotting would be the best option for helping the bond set in place but the boy was so young for it. Kakashi would have to discuss and explain the situation with Naruto when he woke, until then he continued to tend to him. Naruto stirred a little at that moment, blinking back the sunlight that came through the open curtain, and drawing Kakashi from his isolating thoughts.

“D-daddy..” Naruto tried to talk, voice raspy from being asleep to long. Little hands reached out weakly. Kakashi's face wrinkled in worry as he rushed to get his son some water, holding it to the boy's lips as Naruto drank slowly. When Naruto finished drinking the water, Kakashi ruffled his hair softly.

“You were out awhile sunshine, Daddy missed you.” The boy didn't know what to say, thoughts came slowly to his fuzzy, sleep addled brain. Then he remembered.

“There were mean some mean kids.” Naruto's face twisted into a frown. “T-they said...t-they s-said you didn't love me.” Narutos' voice shook with the tears that threatened to come out. The young ninja looked down at his blanket as his hands curled into fists.

“Oh Naruto. I do love you. I always wanted you, even when I knew you weren't mine. ” Kakashi lifted Naruto's chin with two fingers and looked him in the eyes, leaning in he kissed him softly, the boy deepening the kiss himself, licking into Kakashi's mouth.

“I'm sorry my little sunshine, that must of been extremely traumatic for you. When you're feeling much better i'll show you exactly how much I love you.” The alpha grabbed omega's tiny hand, placing it on the bulge in his crotch. 

“You feel that son. I want you so much.” Naruto blushed and tugged his hand away. 

“Dad! That's embarrasing!” He looked away shly, smiling softly to himself. Cheeks warm.

“I'm sorry.” Kakashi chuckled. “but it made you smile didn't it?” Naruto didn't respond for a bit, settling in, pretending to sleep. Kakashi got concerned, leaning in and ruffling soft blond hair, he pressed a kiss to his son's temple softly.

“You know I was joking right kiddo? I do love you very much. In much more than a sexual way.” 

“Yeah dad, I know,” The young ninja replied, though he still had his doubts. He reached behind him squeezing Kakashi's hand, knowing the adult needed reassurance too.

“I was scared too you know.” The usually stoic copy ninja, had gotten much better at relaying his feelings as a parent. “I thought I'd lost you. Like I lost Obito and Your father. I thought i'd be all alone again.” Naruto's heart sunk hearing the words and sensing Kakashi's distress.

“I'm sorry.” He wasn't. Naruto didn't regret wandering so far from home and getting beaten up. In fact he kind of wished he hadn't woken up. Why did he have to be a freak demon fox and worse born an omega too. Did the universe just hate him. He sighed and rolled, turning into his father's arms and burying his face in his chest. They talked and cuddled some more, Kakashi informing Naruto of his plan.

**No Solid Ground (The Bond Mark)**

Kakashi prepared Naruto for the bonding ritual. Normally families came but as orphans the both of them had none of course. He started by running the boy a bath, delicately washing each part of him. Worshiping his son's body as he pressed little kisses in the curves and folds. He kissed the pad of Naruto's foot softly before washing it as the boy blushed. 

“Daddy. That tickles!”he jerked his foot away. 

“I'm sorry sunshine. I just wanted your first time to be nice.” Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“You're being goofy again dad, I can finish washing myself.” He grabbed the washcloth and soaped it up, finishing up washing. Kakashi pouted at not getting to enjoy washing his son but held out the towel for him as Naruto left the bath. He toweled the boy off, carrying him still wrapped in the fluffy towel to bed. He sat his son down carefully, spreading the towel out across the bed as he did. It was soft and would be a good place to catch any bodily fluids. Kakashi pulled a few supplies from the night stand, setting them next to Naruto on the bed. He looked over his sweet boy laid out on the bed, looking so beautiful and innocent, licking his lips. 

“You're sure about this sunshine? I'll be as gentle as I can but you know it will still hurt for someone your size.” Naruto's expression was stern.

“I know. I understand dad. I don't want you to be scared again. I can do this.” He spoke with stubbornness and determination. 

“I know I'm small but I'm still a ninja. We were made to endure. Don't worry so much old man.” Naruto sassed, flicking his foot playfully at his adopted father.

“Alright.” Kakashi sighed. “I got you this just in case.” he handed Naruto a food pill. “You shouldn't get pregnant at this age but better to be safe than sorry. You are an omega after all.” the boy ate it quickly. Kakashi positioned himself over Naruto. He kissed his little lover's lips softly, pressing his tongue inside gently. The boy whined into his dad's mouth, thrusting his hips up, trying to grind against Kakashi for friction.

“Patience sweetheart.” The alpha chided. He crawled down to until his face was over Naruto's genitalia. He blew some area of his son's vagina softly as the little omega shuddered at the feeling. Kakashi poured some lube into his hands, rubbing them to warm it.

“You haven't fully presented yet so you don't make enough slick yet.” he explained as he pressed a finger inside, coating Naruto's vaginal walls with lube as he fingered him open. Naruto whined at the sensation, gripping his hands into Kakashi's hair. He bucked his hips into Kakashi's touch, moaning. This part was nothing new to the boy, his dad had fingered him many times growing up and he enjoyed it. Kakashi bent his head sucking the omega's tiny cocklet into his mouth, giving it a few quick sucks as he fingered him harder and his son came in his mouth, crying out and practically clinging to Kakashi's whole head.

“Ah! Daddy!” He cried out as he came in Kakashi's mouth. Naruto always seemed to scream when he came. Kakashi was never that rough with him but perhaps it was just the intense feeling of the orgasms. Good thing they lived far off the corner from the rest of the village. After Naruto released his head, Kakashi began removing his clothes. He pulled out his already hard cock last. Naruto had seen his father's cock plenty of times, the two weren't shy around each other when it came to nudity, but considering it was about to go in him he suddenly felt like he was properly seeing it for the first time. Why was his dad so big. Would all of that even fit inside him? He felt a bit nervous suddenly.

“Oh one more thing.” Kakashi put another food pill in Naruto's mouth. “This one is for pain. It should work quick. Alright I'm going to enter you now. This is going to hurt, probably a lot even with pill I gave you, but remember we can stop any time you need to sunshine.” He grabbed his cock, lining it up at Naruto's entrance, he pressed it inside slowly, groaning at the tight wet warmth, until he was fully sheathed in the boy. Naruto winced as he body stretched so much he felt split apart on his alpha father's fat cock. He grabbed for his father's hand with Kakashi gave him, clinging to it for support.

“You okay little one?” Naruto nodded but said nothing. “I suppose it feels weird doesn't it?” The boy nodded again. 

“I'm ready. Move.” he tried to wiggle his hips but his little cunt was stretched to tight around his dad's thick member. Kakashi pulled out slowly, pushing back in again gently as he began to make love to Naruto. The little omega moaned and writhed underneath the alpha, tears stinging at his eyes. Kakashi cupped his cheek softly, wiping a tear from his face. 

“We can stop.” Naruto shook his head stubbornly, sucking back the rest of the tears and wiping his face. I deserve this. I'm a monster after all. The boy thought to himself.

“Don't stop. Just... hurry up.” Naruto demanded, digging his foot into his father's ass cheek. Kakashi heeded Naruto's word, speeding up his ministrations, soon he felt his knot starting to swell. He moaned deeply, Naruto's name on his lips, but the little omega shrieked in pain, beginning to cry again as his vaginal cavity tore to fit his alpha's member. It hurt so much. Why did people do this for fun Nauruto thought. Blood and semen trickled out around his knot as Kakashi bit down over Naruto's scent gland at that moment, causing more pain. Naruto returned the bite on his father's own mating gland, stifling more pained cries from his lips. As the bond began to flow through them Kakashi finally felt Naruto's destructive thoughts. He loosened his teeth from the boys shoulder in shock, as Naruto pulled back too. Kakashi looked his son in the face. 

“Oh Naruto.” Naruto tried to look away but his father was in his head now and the bond was to fresh to block his thoughts. He felt so awkwardly naked suddenly, maybe it was the exhaustion and stinging pain from the knot lodged in his vagina. The boy just wanted to hide. He buried his face into his dad's scent gland, nosing at it, drinking in his father's calming scent as he hid his face. Kakashi could feel his distress and didn't have the heart to make his son come again atm, so he just held him son close, rubbing his back soothingly as he let out more soothing pheromones. 

“You didn't tell me sunshine. We've always been honest with each other.” Naruto nuzzled into Kakashi's neck more, mumbling something against his bare skin. Kakashi didn't quite make out but it sounded along the lines of the boy was embarrassed. Starting to keep secrets from your parents was probably just a kid thing. Naruto realized something. He could feel his father's thoughts too. But all Naruto felt from Kakashi wasn't fear or rejection for being a monster. Instead Naruto only felt the love and concern a father would for his son, although Kakashi's fatherly love was a mixed with romantic and sexual love, it was still love none the less. He never didn't love Naruto. Naruto began to cry again, softly this time, whimpering into his father's neck as he threw his arms around him, clinging to him. Kakashi felt Naruto's leaf in his own mind and began to understand. He pet his son's hair gently as he cried softly into his shoulder. 

“Shhh shhh, it's alright, your safe now sunshine. We'll never be apart again.” They cuddled a bit more until Kakashi's knot went down and he slipped out of Naruto. He cleaned his boy gently, stitching up the tear in his vagina so the boy wouldn't lost anymore. Naruto winced with each pass of the needle, trying to wriggle away but Kakashi held him firmly in place. 

“Jesus Naruto, this is important, do you want to bleed out.” Naruto sighed. Kakashi didn't really need to ask the problem, he could feel what was wrong through the bond. His son was tired impatient and in pain. He finished by putting one of his own shirts on Naruto to comfort him as he crawled back into bed to hold Naruto a bit more. 

“I scented the shirt for you.” Naruto pulled some of the fabric up over his face, burying his nose in it. 

“Mmmm. Thank you daddy.” he sighed, before curling into his father's arms. He'd have to rest up a few days but the Naruto would be fine. Kakashi nuzzled into Naruto's scent gland to, brushing his nose over it, soaking up the small undertones of scent that he could from a child that hadn't presented yet. They had certainly developed a fucked up codependent relationship with each other but nonetheless at least they had each other. The nine-tailed fox demon's house and the perverted old copy ninja. Such a pair they made, but the two would never be apart again.


	3. No Turning Back, No Backing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't want to hurt Naruto during his rut so he has Itachi babysit. Things get a little out of hand when Naruto thinks his new friends might like to "play" with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi originally i was going to write Naruto's first heat next and be done but i decided to add some more young Naruto scenes. So i hope you guys like what i've written.

**No Turning Back**

The alpha was dripping sweat, the sheets sticking to him. He panted as another wave of rut hit him twisting tin the sheets. Kakashi thought he should of hired an omega rut whore. But he didn't want to cheat on Naruto like that. Cheat on Naruto. He's your kid you idiot. He chided himself. He shook the conflicted thoughts from his head. He really missed Naruto so much, but he couldn't hurt him this way. At five, his omega was much to young to survive the rough mating sex of a rut. Kakashi rolled over, twisting the pillow into a make shift vagina, he lined up his cock and humped into it, imagining Naruto's little warm body beneath him, rutting into the pillow he imagined what it would be like to fill Naruto's sweet little cunt. So tight and wet, he'd be such a good omega for his alpha. He moaned deeply at the image in his mind. Breeding his sweet perfect omega, cumming in him over and over. He imagined Naruto's belly so round with his pups. Mmmmm. Kakashi pumped his cock into the pillow roughly a few more times, as he felt his climax approaching. His knot began to swell inside the pillow, pumping it full of his hot seed as he screamed Naruto's name into the empty house. He groaned in relief, slumping forward. It was going to be a long rut. He hoped his son was doing okay.

**No Backing Down**

Naruto stirred in bed, rolling over and stretching.

“Dad-” he was about to call for Kakashi but then remembered where he was. That's right. Daddy wasn't here. He had to do something called “rut” so Naruto had to come here to this weird house with the... Uchi-hahas, something like that. He had said he didn't want to hurt Naruto. But Naruto's little pee-pee was all hard and weird like it sometimes got. Normally him and daddy would “play” with it at those times. Naruto looked around seeing the raven haired boy asleep at the other end of the futon. Maybe his new friend liked to play those kind of games too? He crawled over to the boy. Naruto lifted the futon cover, and crawled under it, curling up next to Sasuke as he began to hump at the boy's thigh. Sasuke squirmed, waking suddenly the boy jumped from the bed, yelling 

“Gross!” Sasuke exclaimed, pushing Naruto off him. “ANIKI!” Sasuke cried out. Itachi came running in, seeing Naruto fallen over and Sasuke standing their grumpy.

“Did you push him little bro? You know you should treat your guests better.”

“He isn't my guest.” The dark haired boy hmmphed. “and he's a pervert!” he crossed his arms and turned away. Naruto just looked sheepish blushing. How was he suppose to know other people didn't like his and daddy's games too.

“Um I just... wanna play.” Naruto pouted. 

“That's not how you play.” Sasuke chided. Itachi just looked between the two of them not quite understanding the problem. 

“Can you tell me what happened Naruto?” he looked to the five year old questioningly. Naruto pushed up from the floor, standing up and looking at Itachi.

“Me and daddy play these games. I show you.” Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and guided it to his boxers, placing it over the bulge of his tiny cocklet. Itachi's eyes widened, he blushed and jerked his hand away abruptly. 

“Naruto uh... does Kakashi touch you there often?” Naruto just nodded innocently. Itachi sighed, he had taken care of his little brother for years so he had a fair amount of experience with kids but nothing could of prepared him for this situation. 

“See I told you, he's a freak.” Sasuke chimed in. Naruto got nervous and began to chew at his bottom lip, eyes filling with tears. He didn't know what he had done wrong.

“Please....I wan daddy.” he whined through sobs, “It hurts, he makes it feel good.” the boy continued to cry, rubbing at his eyes. Naruto's crying only got louder and louder. Itachi really felt for the boy but this situation was fucked up. He picked up Naruto, grabbing his kyubii plush from the futon, and handing it to him, cradling him close. Naruto calmed down a bit, digging his face into the plushy which held his adopted father's scent. Sasuke pouted as a spike of jealousy hit him. His brother was his. It was unfair that Naruto got to be cuddled by him after what he did. This kid was annoying. Sasuke began to cry too.

“Aniki!” he sobbed. “Mine, my brother! Mine!” he whined through tears, chewing his lip too. Itachi sighed and pushed his fingers to Sasuke's forehead. 

“Sorry little brother, we'll play next time. Right now I have to care of our guest.” He carried Naruto to a different room, sitting him down carefully on his own futon. 

“What if we make you feel good hmm? Will that help?” The alpha wasn't entirely sure about this plan but he couldn't exactly interrupt Kakashi during his rut either. What was he to do? Maybe they could play but without the touching, he could try it. Itachi grabbed Naruto's kyubii plush, and sat it down on the bed. He slipped Naruto's boxers off him, tossing them to the floor as he picked the boy back up briefly to position him. He sat Naruto in mounting position on top of his plush. 

“We're going to play a little differently okay kiddo. Why don't you try rubbing against your plushy.” Kakashi rubbed Naruto's back in small circles encouragingly, as the little omega began to hump against his plushy, repeating the motions, like he had done against Sasuke's thigh earlier. He let out soft moans and whimpers. 

“That's a good boy. See you're doing so good.” Naruto's cheeks warmed at Itachi's praise. Naruto gave a frustrated whine, he was close but something felt wrong without daddy.

“But... buh...Tachi.... daddy usually... inside....” he gestured to the area below his cocklet where his puffy little omega pussy was. Itachi looked at him in confusion. 

“Your daddy does what?” 

“Fingers!” Naruto blushed, chewing on his thumb as he continued to rock his hips into his kyubii plush for friction. 

“Ah!” He understood now. Itachi hesitated, but decided to try it, he pressed one finger inside Naruto's pussy. Naruto gasped in pleasure as Itachi began to finger him while he humped the plushy more frantically. Itachi inserted another finger, fingering the boy faster. As Naruto began to reach his climax his body tensed up and Itachi stroked his hair softly with his free hand.

“What a good boy. Can you come for me Angel?” Naruto shuddered at the praise, cumming hard against his plushy with a whine.

“Daddy!” he cried out. Itachi was kind of relieved it wasn't his name. He certainly had some words for Kakashi. Just then Sasuke burst through the door crying. Itachi pulled his fingers from Naruto's little cunt abruptly, drying them on his shirt. Naruto slumped against his plushy, clinging to the kyubii as he caught his breath, ass still butt naked in the air.

Me too!” Sasuke whined, running up to his brother “Aniki, touch me too!” Itachi looked at his little brother confused. 

“Sasuke I can't... just...” he scooped Sasuke up gently wiping the tears from his little brother's eyes and kissing his forehead softly. Can't just what? Sexually abuse a child? Didn't I just do that anyways? Itachi chided himself in his mind. How could he really justify things to Sasuke now when he was just as bad as Kakashi.

“You don't love me.” Sasuke accused. “You love Naruto now.” he pouted, crying more. Itachi sighed. He laid Sasuke down on the futon next to Naruto.

“Be careful what you wish for little brother.” Itachi chided. He reached his hand between Sasuke's legs, rubbing at his tiny cocklet through his shorts as the little omega let out soft gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Itachi slipped his hand inside the boy's shorts this time, hand finding his little pussy, he pressed a finger inside. Sasuke whimpered, reaching out blindly, Naruto grabbed his hand for support.

“It's Ok S'Suke. It'll feel good” Naruto tried to reassure his new friend. As Itachi pushed another finger in stretching his tight little cunt, tears stung at Sasuke's eyes. Naruto curled closer to Sasuke, leaning in he pressed awkward sloppy five year old kisses the boy's lips to distract him from any pain as Itachi continued fingering his little brother. Itachi pulled back a moment just to remove Sasuke's bottoms. The boy shivered at the cold air on his genitalia before his older brother began to finger him again. Itachi got bolder suddenly, leaning in and taking Sasuke's tiny cocklet in his mouth, suckling at it as his fingered him. This action was enough to send Sasuke over the edge. He moaned, suddenly clinging to Naruto with both hands now for support as he came. Itachi hoped that Kakashi got over his rut sooner rather later. Otherwise it would certainly be a long week with these two.

**No one to trust**

Kakashi's rut was coming to an end. The worst waves had subsided. The silver haired alpha lay on his back, bringing a pair of Naruto's underwear from the dirty laundry pile to his face, he breathed deeply,taking in the boy's scent,, moaning. Mmmm, his omega smelled so good even for one that hadn't presented yet.. He missed him.. He stroked his cock lazily, leaving the underwear on his face. The alpha began to work himself faster, shoving the underwear in his mouth as he did. Mmmmph. He arched his back against the bed as his knot inflated in his hand. Soon him and Naruto would be together again.

When Kakashi got back from picking up Naruto he noticed an alpha's scent on him. He tried to brush it from his mind. His son had spent a week or so with the Uchihas, of course he smelled weird. But no something really felt off about it. The alpha in him felt possessive. My son. My mate. Who was this other alpha? How dare they touch Naruto?

“Naruto did um... did you play with anyone at Sasuke's house?” Kakashi questioned gently. Naruto nodded innocently.

“Tachi make me feel good like daddy does.” He blushed, gesturing to his privates as a small smile crossed his face. The thought of Itachi touching his boy made Kakashi's blood boil. Something snapped in Kakashi, maybe it was the post rut hormones but he felt the need to teach Naruto a lesson. In one swift motion, he lifted his son and turned the boy over his knee. Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes, noticing the angry sour scent coming from the alpha and the way he was acting. The little omega trembled with fear. 

“D-da-addy?” the boy's lip quivered as Kakashi pulled down his pants and underwear. Kakashi's palm came down on Naruto's ass cheek with a sharp slap. Kakashi didn't answer at first, continuing the spanking as Naruto cried and winced in pain.

“I sowwy daddy.” the words came through sobs as he whimpered. Kakashi's face softened as he caught himself, trying to calm himself.

“I... Naruto you can't just tell anyone about our game you know.” He pulled Naruto's underwear up, pulling his son into his arms as Naruto buried his face into his dad's chest, crying softly. He stroked Naruto's hair, kissing his forehead softly. 

“I'm sorry sunshine. Daddy didn't mean to hurt you.” Naruto's tears subsided as Kakashi let out a a calming scent. Didn't you though? Kakashi thought to himself. You were already hurting him. Naruto pulled back looking up at Kakashi, he leaned forward kissing all over his his dad's face. Kakashi laughed joyously. His sweet boy. He lifted Naruto as he stood up, carrying him to the bath. He'd scrub Itachi's scent off his little lover. Kakashi ran the bath water, getting into the tub first so Naruto would have somewhere to rest his sore bottom. He washed every inch of Naruto carefully and when he couldn't smell the other alpha anymore, trailing his hand between the boy's legs, brushing his fingers teasingly over his sweet little vagina. He pressed one inside as his son gasped. 

“Daddy will make you feel good now hmm?” It was almost like an apology, gentle touches to make up for how I acted earlier, Kakashi thought. As he began to finger him Naruto panicked. 

“Daddy no! I have to pee!” He whimped and tries to squirm away as Kakashi fingered him, suddenly the boy came hard, warm piss trickling out everywhere, down Kakashi's lap and everything. Kakashi couldn't help but moan as the pee dripped on his hard on. Naruto sobbed thinking he'd done something awful, blushing as he his his face in his father's neck. 

“Sorry daddy, I sowwy, please.. don't spank me again!” he cried, throwing his hands around Kakashi's neck. The alpha sighed. 

“I'm sorry sunshine, daddy really scared you didn't he?” Kakashi stroked the boy's hair softly, rocking him gently in his arms. 

“Shhhh you haven't done anything wrong sunshine. If you had to go then you had to go.” The alpha let out some calming pheromones as he continued cuddle his little omega son close. He got Naruto cleaned up again. Once they were out of the bath, Kakashi rubbed some soothing balm on the boy's sore ass cheeks, before helping him into his under and the rest of his clothes. He kissed his forehead softly. He sat Naruto on the edge of their bed, adressing him sternly. 

"Sunshine, I need you to listen up okay.I'm not mad but in the future you can't tell anyone about the way we play okay? This a secret, only for us. You understand?" Naruto nodded solemnly looking at the floor. 

"Hey! Chin up kiddo, smile!" Kakashi reached under his son's armpits tickling him as the room filled with the boy's laughter.

"Daaaaaadddy STOP!" Naruto pretened pouted, as both of them fell into bed together laughing.


End file.
